


Сердце, что поет

by Alre_Snow, Greykite



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Prosthesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Вполне возможно, что Шепард задумывается о том, что это означает — быть возвращенной из мертвых, — не так сильно, как следовало бы.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Kudos: 7





	Сердце, что поет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a heart that sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185368) by [starstrung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung). 



Вполне возможно, Шепард задумывается о том, что это означает — быть возвращенной из мертвых, — не так сильно, как следовало бы.

Начать с того, что у нее на это попросту нет времени. С момента пробуждения на базе «Цербера» всё сводилось к тому, чтобы остаться в живых. Во многих отношениях эта ее новая жизнь не так уж отличается от предыдущей. 

И, возможно, она просто не готова задумываться. Она прекрасно себя чувствует, и, может быть, скучает по старым шрамам — по памяти о прошлых сражениях, которую они в себе заключали, — но ее биотика так же надежна, как и всегда, ее команда собирается вместе, и она чувствует, как быстрее бежит по жилам кровь после хорошей драки. Обычно этого хватает, чтобы не возникало никакого желания смотреть глубже. 

Вот почему, вероятно, Шепард и запоздала с тем, чтобы взглянуть реальности в лицо. Оглядываясь назад, ей некого обвинять, кроме самой себя. Подумав, что они разобрались уже со всеми врагами, она сняла шлем — чтобы ветер остудил пот у нее на лице. Новичковая ошибка. 

Но она всё равно злится, как черт, когда снайперский выстрел Коллекционера попадает ей в ключицу, и она валится на спину, рефлекторно дрыгнув ногами. 

Джек неразборчиво рычит что-то — то ли от злости, что ее застали врасплох, то ли в предвкушении убийства еще одного врага. Биотика вспыхивает голубым, и Шепард предполагает, что с Коллекционером разобрались — потому что новых выстрелов не следует. 

Следом Джек склоняется над ней — бритая голова почти заслоняет солнце.

— А ты не тихоня, когда по тебе прилетает, а? — говорит она восхищенно.

Шепард отвечает какой-то грубостью — что, должно быть, недальновидно, но Джек только ухмыляется шире. В любое другое время Шепард порадовалась бы тому, что Джек способна на какие-то эмоции, кроме жажды крови и ярости. 

В поле зрения появляется Джейкоб. Он держит настороженную дистанцию, как если бы ожидал, что Шепард может на него замахнуться. Она была бы не прочь, если бы не чувствовала себя так, словно грудь у нее разорвана на миллиард мельчайших клочков.

— Кто-нибудь из вас, хуев ебаных, вызовет «Нормандию» подобрать нас? — удается ей проговорить.

— Уже, — сдержанно отвечает Джейкоб и исчезает, оставляя Джек приглядеть за ней.

— Должна сказать тебе, Шепард: выглядит это так себе, — говорит Джек, вытягивая шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ключицу Шепард. Шепард отталкивает ее прочь. Волна боли от движения едва не лишает ее сознания, но ей удается удержать в фокусе взгляда ухмылку на лице Джек.

— Нахуй. Блядь.

Как раз это время выбирает «Нормандия», чтобы выйти на связь.

— Ничего себе, — тянет Джокер, и Шепард слышит знакомый гул приближающихся двигателей корабля. — Разве так разговаривают со своими храбрыми и благородными спасителями?

***

— Послушайте, док, — говорит Шепард, уставясь в потолок медицинского отсека и от нечего делать пытаясь проследить какие-то закономерности на гладком хроме. Обезболивающие, которые дала ей Чаквас, подействовали, но она по-прежнему ощущает каждый тычок и перемену положения.

— Да, Шепард? — Голос у Чаквас напряженный, сосредоточенный.

— Не то чтобы я хочу указывать вам, как делать вашу работу, но вы там ведь уже довольно долго ковыряетесь? Может, мне помочь вам, если ищете что-нибудь? — спрашивает Шепард и не может ничего поделать с нотками паники, просочившимися в голос. Один из подтеков на потолке напоминает молотильщика, решает она. 

Чаквас выпрямляется и смотрит на Шепард сверху вниз; перчатки у нее на руках лоснятся от крови. Она выглядит так, словно ее что-то очень сильно удивило. 

— Подождите немного, хорошо? — Она откладывает в сторону инструменты, стаскивает перчатки и покидает медотсек.

— Какого... — произносит Шепард, глядя ей вслед. Поднимает голову и смотрит на свою рваную рану, а следом падает обратно; перед глазами у нее все плывет.

— СУЗИ?

— Да, Шепард? — Для ИскИна «Цербера», который докладывает о каждом их передвижении напрямую Призраку, у нее чертовски приятный голос. 

— Как там команда? — спрашивает Шепард; как знать, быть может, Джек в ее отсутствие решит взять весь инженерный отсек в заложники, или Мордин выпустит на волю свежесостряпанную заразу.

— Все двести шестьдесят три члена экипажа на борту этого корабля демонстрируют стабильные жизненные показатели с минимальным уровнем стресса, Шепард.

— Замечательно, СУЗИ, — отвечает Шепард, удивляясь, откуда ИскИну все это известно, но не желая спрашивать. — Спасибо, что держишь в курсе.

Двери медотсека открываются, впуская внутрь Чаквас — и Миранду Лоусон.

— Ну, отлично, Шепард. Погляди, что ты наделала, — говорит Миранда, натягивая перчатки и ощупывая рану Шепард.

— Что она здесь делает? — спрашивает Шепард у Чаквас, стоящей по другую от нее сторону.

— Боюсь, что я не настолько хорошо знакома с вашим новым телом, как оперативник Лоусон, — говорит Чаквас, и Шепард чувствует удовлетворение от того, с какой горечью это звучит.

— Ключицу тебе разнесло практически вдребезги, — сообщает Миранда. — Решила дать Коллекционерам немного поупражняться на ней в стрельбе, так, что ли?

— Это моя ключица, и я могу делать с ней всё, что, блядь, захочу. 

— Ключицы большинства людей не стоят столько же, как небольшая орбитальная станция.

— Плевать. Просто почини ее, — проговаривает Шепард, стиснув зубы. Миранда вытаскивает из ее раны какой-то искореженный осколок, который не выглядит ни как пуля, ни как фрагмент кости. Он посверкивает алым и серебром. 

Миранда ловит ее взгляд и улыбается так, словно бы не держит прямо сейчас в руках кусок того, что — как знает Шепард — должно быть частью ее скелета. 

— Изготовленный путем электронно-лучевой присадки титановый протез, с частицами чистейшего нулевого элемента, с вживленной лучшей кибернетикой «Цербера», — проговаривает Миранда с немалой долей гордости. 

— В точку, — говорит Шепард.

— Надеюсь, у вас в каюте есть запасные ключичные кости, — сухо произносит Чаквас, и тогда Миранда, кажется, вспоминает, что Шепард вообще-то серьезно ранена. 

— Нет, — говорит Миранда. — Но мы можем использовать электронно-лучевые принтеры, с помощью которых «Нормандия» превращает весь этот добытый палладий и иридий в новые укрепления корпуса и модернизирующие дополнения для орудий. Всё, что нам нужно, это чертеж. 

— Который, как предполагается, у нас есть? — спрашивает Чаквас. 

— Само собой. — В голос Миранды просачивается раздражение. Она бросает на Шепард последний неодобрительный взгляд и удаляется из медотсека — предположительно, для того, чтобы напечатать Шепард новую ебаную ключицу. 

— Вы и вправду раньше не видели ничего похожего, док? — спрашивает Шепард у Чаквас.

— Я видела множество солдат со скелетными имплантатами. Но не у многих из них в довесок шло столько церберовской техники.

— А, ну хорошо, — говорит Шепард, ощущая, что ее слегка подташнивает. 

— Это не делает вас менее коммандером Шепард, — твердо произносит Чаквас, и Шепард не находится с ответом. 

Миранда возвращается, победоносно держа перед собой только-только отпечатанную ключицу. 

— Еще тепленькая, — объявляет она, и Шепард против воли отворачивается, стиснув зубы. 

Чаквас дает ей успокоительное — на сей раз более сильное, и последнее, что видит Шепард, — это как Миранда, с волосами, завязанными сзади, чтобы не мешали, указывает Чаквас направление входа, невесомо касаясь пальцами ее кожи.

***

Когда Шепард просыпается, то видит тонкую алую линию у себя поперек ключицы, и хотя кожа на ощупь кажется нежной и только что восстановленной, никакого другого неудобства она не чувствует.

Она рефлекторно поводит плечом, но то даже не побаливает. Шепард частью в ужасе, частью — впечатлена, и ей любопытно: не той ли самой частью, которую «Цербер» — и Миранда — сунули внутрь нее.

— СУЗИ? — спрашивает она, потому что Чаквас нигде не видно.

— Да, Шепард?

— Как там команда?

— Девяносто восемь процентов экипажа спит. Среди оставшихся двух процентов двое членов экипажа имеют ранее задокументированные нарушения сна, еще один — Миранда Лоусон, и оставшийся — вы. 

Шепард сдирает с себя медицинский халат и переодевается в собственную одежду, не утруждая себя больше ничем, кроме засунутых в ботинки ног, и отправляется на поиски Миранды Лоусон.

— СУЗИ сообщила, что ты не спишь, — говорит Миранда, открывая дверь к себе в кабинет, явно принимая во внимание растрепанный вид Шепард. 

Шепард хмурится.

— О, не надо так на меня смотреть. — Миранда опирается спиной о свой стол и сама глядит на Шепард. — Ну же? Я жду вопросов.

У нее и впрямь есть вопросы, но это не значит, будто она намерена мириться с самодовольным видом Миранды.

— Развлекаешься, да?

Миранда вроде как пожимает плечами.

— Я горжусь проделанной работой. И горжусь тобой, Шепард.

Шепард бросает на нее странный взгляд, а следом припоминает, что Миранда вовсе не то имела в виду. И теперь Миранда выглядит еще более самодовольно, чем в тот первый раз после ее пробуждения.

Она едва удерживается, чтобы не ущипнуть себя за переносицу. Дурная привычка, перенятая у Андерсона, но бесполезная в нынешней ситуации. 

— Просто. Скажи. Что ты сделала со мной. — Голос Шепард от нетерпения делается более грубым, чем следовало бы.

Глаза Миранды сужаются.

— Полагаю, тебе стоит конкретизировать, — резко говорит она.

— Ну если так, — вздыхает Шепард. Вежливость. Она может быть вежливой. — Почему бы просто не рассказать мне, на какую долю я теперь синтетическая?

На сей раз Миранда явно довольна вопросом.

— Около семидесяти пяти процентов твоего скелета сгорело во время вхождения тела в атмосферу. Конечно, все эти части пришлось заменить.

— Конечно, — говорит Шепард.

— Большинство твоих органов и мышечных тканей нуждались в регенерации. На это пошли лучшие технологии стволовых клеток. Печень тебе, впрочем, удалось сохранить. Примерно восемьдесят процентов печени, если точнее.

— А мой мозг? С ним что?

Миранда оглядывает ее.

— О. Вот в чем дело. 

Шепард мрачно растягивает губы в улыбке.

— Только сообразила, почему я задаю все эти вопросы, правда? Точно не из научного, блядь, любопытства, уж будь уверена.

Выражение лица Миранды делается прохладным — как и всегда, когда она думает, будто Шепард ведет себя неразумно. 

— Каким-то образом я догадалась, что оно тут ни при чем.

— Так что? — спрашивает Шепард.

— Тебе стоит поблагодарить этот твой Альянс. Шлемы, которые они цепляют на вашу броню, из весьма прочного материала. Твой череп почти полностью уцелел, и твой мозг пережил только довольно мягкое сотрясение. С кожей и волосами всё было безнадежно, однако... — Миранда прерывается, указывая на лицо Шепард. — Ты бы этого не сказала, не так ли?

Шепард шумно выдыхает. Она и не осознавала, насколько сильно это давит на нее: возможность того, что у нее под черепом — только один огромный церберовский имплантат. 

— И всё на этом? — спрашивает Миранда, наклонив голову к плечу. — Я думала, у меня найдется для тебя больше.

— Это всё, что я хотела знать. Что до всего прочего — я лучше обошлась бы без этого, если тебе всё равно.

— Я всегда готова рассказать то, что тебе захочется узнать. Однако я имела в виду не ответы на дополнительные вопросы, — произносит Миранда, и, вероятно, именно то, как легко она это делает, и застает Шепард врасплох.

Она недостаточно быстро скрывает свою реакцию — замешательство, удивление, интерес, — и Миранда, скорее всего, замечает, как всё это в быстрой последовательности мелькает на лице Шепард: если судить по тому, как она придвигается ближе.

— В самом деле? Миранда, да я тебе хоть нравлюсь?

Шепард вдруг чувствует себя так, словно ее толкнули на край чего-то — и попросили прыгнуть.

— Это к делу не относится, не правда ли? — Миранда сжимает ладонь на ее бицепсе. Делает это так собственнически и оценивающе, что Шепард охватывает дрожь. 

— Ох, — произносит она и дает притиснуть себя к стене, раздвинув ноги так, чтобы Миранда могла прижаться теснее, и устроив одну руку на изгибе поясницы Миранды. Когда Миранда наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Шепард, кончики ее волос щекочут той пальцы.

Каждое ощущение вдруг становится чересчур интенсивным, подробным до неузнаваемости, и Шепард в противовес этому закрывает глаза — что каким-то образом помогает. Она сосредотачивается на прикосновении губ Миранды, жадных, ищущих. Миранда захватывает контроль над поцелуем, и Шепард позволяет ей это. 

Поцелуй делается рассеянным; внимание Миранды переключается на то, чтобы расстегнуть штаны Шепард спереди, скользя ладонью ей под белье. Шепард не может сдержаться — и выдыхает прерывисто прямо Миранде в губы.

Пальцы Миранды набирают темп: неумолимый, ошеломляющий. Она больше не целует Шепард — откидывает голову назад и смотрит той в лицо потемневшими глазами, а следом Шепард выгибает спину, и ужасающей силы удовольствие захлестывает ее. На одно долгое мгновение она забывает, как дышать. 

Миранда кладет ладонь на ее вздрагивающее, бьющееся в ритме пульса горло, устроив руку точно поверх новой ключицы Шепард, и целует ее вновь.

***

Шепард прилагает героические усилия, чтобы не думать об этом снова. Линия на ключице выцветает и исчезает, даже не чешется. Но порой, когда она одевается, ее ладони скользят по ребрам, грудине, по затылку и шее, и она вспоминает всю эту церберовскую технику под кожей, удерживающую ее в живых.

Символично, что ее кости теперь сделаны из того же материала, что и «Нормандия». Их обеих вернули из мертвых, в конце концов.

Она обнаруживает, что проще всего забыть об этом, когда она в броне — тогда ей не нужно больше быть человеком, только силой природы, когда необходимы только рефлексы и инстинкты, и выполненная работа. Нужно спасать галактику, и она — единственная, кто может это сделать. Всё прочее отходит на второй план.

Так что, может, она заслуживает того взгляда, каким смотрит на нее Кайден: словно бы не узнаёт, кто она — или что она такое.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — говорит Шепард Гаррусу, когда он пытается поднять эту тему.

— Этот придурок даже не знает, о чем говорит, — заявляет он, но это звучит почти как вопрос, будто он ждет, чтобы Шепард с ним согласилась.

Она ждет, пока он договорит, смотрит, как он замолкает с обидой или, может, с разочарованием. На ней по-прежнему надета броня. Всё прочее — неважно.

Наконец он понимает, что ей нечего сказать, и просит разрешения удалиться — безупречный турианский военный, вовсе не тот Гаррус, которого она знает, — и об этом она сожалеет больше всего.

В итоге ей всё равно приходится снимать броню. Она говорит с Тали, которая по большей части занимает беседу рассказами о двигателе «Нормандии», и в ее голосе звучит неохотное уважение. Она еще не знает о Кайдене, хотя Шепард уверена — Гаррус скоро ей расскажет.

— И рядом не стояла со старой «Нормандией», конечно, — говорит Тали, и Шепард ловит себя на том, что прячет улыбку, слыша в ее интонациях верность прежнему кораблю. Ее голос повышен точно до нужной громкости, чтобы слышали стоящие неподалеку инженеры «Цербера», которые притворяются, будто не подслушивают. — Но это всё равно прекрасный корабль, Шепард, — добавляет она, уже тише.

Шепард проверяет, как дела у Джек, и обнаруживает, что хорошее настроение у той давно испарилось, сменившись затаенной злобой свернувшейся в клубок змеи, готовой ударить, и ненависть старых воспоминаний пылает у нее в глазах.

Уходит немало времени на то, чтобы Джек прекратила на нее огрызаться, и даже тогда кажется, что они почти ничего не добились. Когда Шепард уходит, Джек лежит на койке, скорчившись, и крепко сжимает пистолет.

К этому моменту Шепард успевает устать и проголодаться, так что она направляется в столовую. Столы по большей части пусты, не считая парочки членов экипажа, пьющих кофе в расслабленном молчании, и Миранды с Мордином, оживленно беседующих к углу.

Шепард разогревает свою порцию и усаживается за пустой стол, по-прежнему думая о Джек, и потому не сразу замечает, что Мордин и Миранда говорят о ней.

— Альянс генетически улучшает своих солдат постоянно, не так ли? — спрашивает Мордин.

— Да, но это обычно делается для преимуществ в физической подготовке, — отвечает Миранда. — Она уже была эффективным солдатом, с этим не было нужды что-то еще делать. И к тому же, генетические улучшения — не мой метод работы.

— Совершенно никаких модификаций? — скептически уточняет Мордин.

— Другие делали бы это не так, согласна, — по голосу Миранды очевидно, что она невысокого мнения об этих «других». — Но даже если это было сложнее, я не думаю, что иначе она была бы прежней.

Пауза; должно быть, Мордин что-то жует.

— Я нахожу особо выдающимся то, как безупречно сливаются металлический скелет и органический. Я заметил, что она не испытывает никаких болей в спине, хотя ее осанка иногда бывает просто ужасна.

(Шепард, привычно ссутулившаяся, садится прямо).

— Я гарантировала, что каждая часть скелета подходит идеально, — говорит Миранда. — После всей подготовки было удовольствием ставить его на место.

На этом Шепард понимает, что с нее довольно. Она роняет вилку и резко разворачивается к ним.

— Вы не заметили, что я тоже здесь, да? — говорит она достаточно громко, чтобы сидящие за дальним столом подняли взгляды от своего кофе.

Мордин выглядит соответствующе удивленным, но Миранда смотрит с легкой улыбкой, и Шепард уверена — она совершенно точно знала, что Шепард их слышит.

— А, неважно.

Она оставляет свою еду и встает, затем проходит как можно быстрее в свою каюту, где сбрасывает ботинки и падает на кровать, прикрыв глаза рукой. Она пытается не думать ни о чем вообще.

Миранде требуется всего несколько минут, чтобы последовать за ней, набрать код доступа, войти внутрь и встать в изножье кровати.

— Было бы куда проще, если бы ты была довольна своим новым телом, Шепард. Неужели тебе настолько неприятно слушать, как его обсуждают? — спрашивает Миранда, и, несмотря на насмешливые слова, ее голос остается мягким.

Шепард поднимается, встает на коленях на кровати.

— Дело не в этом, — говорит она и притягивает Миранду к себе в постель. Миранда издает удивленный, но довольный звук, опирается руками на плечи Шепард. Шепард откидывается спиной на кровать и принимается за одежду Миранды.

— Могла бы и сказать мне, — упрекает Миранда, одновременно помогая Шепард отыскать застежку-молнию.

— Тогда ты бы смотрела на меня... собственно, так, как смотришь сейчас. Да, именно так. В точности, — отвечает Шепард.

Миранда даже не пытается скрыть усмешку.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

— Ну конечно, — хмыкает Шепард и останавливает ее слова поцелуем.

Потом, когда Миранда полулежит, опираясь на локти, с прелестно растрепанными волосами, она рассказывает историю каждой кости, каждого органа в теле Шепард — до тех пор, пока Шепард не начинает чувствовать себя не столько порождением экспериментов, сколько величественным, прекрасным созданием.

К счастью, она слишком устала, чтобы смущаться, и потому просто засыпает, пока пальцы Миранды обводят ее тазовые кости.

— Даже когда ты была куском мяса с торчащими отовсюду трубками, ты продолжала бороться. Я чувствовала это. Ты хотела вернуться, — задумчиво произноит Миранда, словно говоря сама с собой.

***

Миранда безжалостно расталкивает ее.

— Что. Что случилось? — Шепард просыпается сразу в боевом режиме, мысли бешено мечутся в голове. Должно быть, Коллекционеры снова нашли их, и плазменные пушки кромсают корпус «Нормандии», как бумагу, голос Джокера хрипит в динамиках, пока корабль разваливается вокруг нее.

— Ты тяжелая, — говорит Миранда.

— А. Ой, — Шепард убирает руку, которой прижимала к себе Миранду. Наверное, она двигалась во сне.

Освобожденная, Миранда тут же выскальзывает из постели и начинает одеваться.

— Не могу поверить, что ты позволила мне здесь уснуть, — раздраженно замечает она.

— Куда ты так спешишь? — спрашивает Шепард, глядя на изящные линии ее спины.

— У меня вообще-то полно работы, Шепард.

— У тебя что-то вот здесь, — Шепард указывает пальцем. — В волосах застряло. Дай-ка я... — она протягивает руку.

Прищурившись, Миранда наклоняется к ней, и Шепард касается ее лица и целует ее, нежно и сентиментально, как — она знает — Миранда терпеть не может.

— Доброе утро, — говорит она.

Миранда резко отталкивается от ее плеча, так что Шепард падает обратно на постель.

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит она, и пусть она не то чтобы покраснела, но выглядит смущенной. Шепард улыбается, довольная собой.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о кое-чем важном, — говорит Миранда перед тем, как уйти, отчаянно пытаясь расчесать волосы пальцами. — Найдешь меня позже.

— Можешь сказать сейчас, — предлагает Шепард.

Миранда окидывает ее осуждающим взглядом.

— Не думаю, — говорит она и исчезает.

Шепард откидывается на спину, чувствуя себя лучше, чем когда-либо с тех пор, как проснулась на базе «Цербера».

— СУЗИ?

— Да, Шепард?

— Как там команда?

— Двести пятьдесят девять членов экипажа бодрствуют и готовы к службе, — сообщает СУЗИ.

— Дай-ка угадаю, одна из тех, кто не доложил о готовности — это я. — Шепард понимает намек и начинает приводить себя в порядок.

— Да. — Почти незаметная пауза. — Также трое членов экипажа не поставили свои будильники и, вероятно, проспят.

— Тогда лучше разбуди их, — советует Шепард.

— Да, Шепард.

***

Шепард находит ее позже, как Миранда и просила, и Миранда рассказывает ей о своей сестре.

— СУЗИ, скажи Джокеру, пусть прокладывает курс на Иллиум, — командует Шепард.

— Да, Шепард, — отзывается СУЗИ.

— Подожди, я даже еще не всё тебе рассказала... — начинает Миранда.

— Можешь закончить по дороге к Иллиуму, — говорит ей Шепард. Она никогда не видела Миранду такой — нервной, полностью открытой. Впервые она попросила Шепарда сделать что-то для нее.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь мне доверять, да? — говорит Шепард, хотя и думает — и замирает при этой мысли — что уже знает ответ.

— Доверять тебе? Неужели ты доверяешь мне? — спрашивает Миранда.

— Да, — говорит Шепард. — Конечно, доверяю.

Миранда прикрывала ей спину в стольких драках, что уже и не сосчитать. Для Шепард это — доверие.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я работают на Призрака? И докладываю ему? Как еще это назвать, если не предательством доверия? — Миранда приподнимает брови.

Шепард пожимает плечами.

— Ты делаешь свою работу?

Секунду Миранда молча изучает ее, словно бы не уверена, не пошутила ли Шепард.

— Ну хорошо, достаточно. Мы скоро доберемся до Иллиума, а мне всё еще нужно рассказать тебе, во что ты ввязываешься, — говорит Миранда, и Шепард позволяет ей увести разговор в безопасные воды.

***

Она берет Гарруса с собой на Иллиум — как будто в извинение за то, что произошло между ними после Горизонта. Он не говорит ничего, но коротко кладет руку ей на плечо, прежде чем подхватить оружие, и она благодарно ему кивает.

На Иллиуме ничего не идет по плану — но Шепард этого и ожидала, так что всё в порядке. Миранда перестала нервничать и теперь больше напоминает провод под током, готовый брызнуть искрами в любой момент, и вот это уже не в порядке. Шепард попросила бы ее не участвовать в этой вылазке, если бы она только послушала.

Она едва успевает не позволить Миранде убить Никета, ее друга детства, и спустя долгую бесконечную секунду Шепард беспокоится, не собирается ли Миранда застрелить ее.

Шепард ждет в отдалении, пока Миранда говорит с Орианой, стараясь не смотреть туда — но это ей не удается. Миранда улыбается настоящей, искренней улыбкой, и на ее лицо больно смотреть, такое отчаянное желание написано на нем — чтобы Ориана одобрила, или просто чтобы она сама ничего не испортила, особенно этот первый разговор, помочь подготовиться к которому не могли ни ее планы, ни ее гены.

— Ну, как оно прошло? — спрашивает Шепард, когда Миранда снова присоединяется к ним.

На лице Миранды по-прежнему остается та же улыбка — уже слабее, но всё еще заметная.

— Думаю, всё прошло хорошо, — говорит она и берет Шепард за руку. Гаррус переступает с ноги на ногу и делает вид, что внезапно очень заинтересовался городским пейзажем. — Спасибо, Шепард, — Миранда запрокидывает голову и целует ее.

Шепард не успевает даже среагировать, а Миранда уже отстраняется, избегая ее взгляда и по-прежнему улыбаясь. Она поспешно идет к докам, где ждет «Нормандия». Гаррус направляется туда же, бросив на Шепард подозрительно веселый взгляд.

Спустя пару минут, понимая, что притягивает взгляды случайных прохожих, Шепард следует за ними. Она готова вернуться на «Нормандию» и продолжить свою новую жизнь.


End file.
